chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Too Hot to Handle
Too Hot to Handle 'is a red hot romance book released on December 16, 2019. Summary ''You’re starting to think this road trip was a bad idea. Having already scorched your culinary career beyond recognition, you find yourself stranded in the middle of nowhere with a busted down car. But when rescue shows up — six-feet-plus of hot, charming man on a motorcycle — you’re thrown right from the frying pan and into the fire… Chapters '''Chapter 1: Playing with Fire You’re starting to think this road trip was a bad idea. Having already scorched your culinary career beyond recognition, you find yourself stranded in the middle of nowhere with a busted down car. But when rescue shows up — six-feet-plus of hot, charming man on a motorcycle — you’re thrown right from the frying pan and into the fire… Chapter 2: The Heat is On After hopping on the back of his motorcycle, Jasper takes you to the local garage to figure out repairs. But once you're alone with Hurley's resident bad boy, it doesn't take you long to realize that Jasper Ellis is nothing but trouble... Chapter 3: Into the Frying Pan You have one night in Hurley. And if your sister gets her way, you'll be spending it at Jasper's bar. Now that you're on his turf, will you be able to handle the heat? Chapter 4: Hot and Bothered Jasper wants to talk to you alone in his office, but you're pretty sure talking is the last thing on his mind. When you're finally one-on-one, will you give in to your desires? Chapter 5: Fuel to the Fire It's the morning that you're supposed to be leaving Hurley, but you can't get the fight with Jasper out of your head. Will you be able to make it right? Chapter 6: Twice Burned If you were smart, you'd leave Jasper Ellis alone. Yet, the more you explore each other, the harder it becomes to give him up. With only one day left in New Mexico, will you make it count? Chapter 7: Slow Burn It's not until you're straddling Jasper on the back of his motorcycle that you realize you might be in too deep. When you start to feel more than you should for your temporary fling, is there any way to protect your heart? Chapter 8: Feel the Heart Now that you're alone, Jasper isn't shy about telling you everything he wants to do to you. When the spark between you starts to grow into a blaze, will you get burned? Chapter 9: Flaming Hot Jasper wants to share the new eatery with you. But when he gets close in the kitchen, will you take the next step? Chapter 10: Scorched Your brothers have started a fist fight in Jasper's bar! Will you and Jasper be able to put out these flames? Chapter 11: Blaze a Trail Jasper has an amazing date planned for your last day in Hurley. Will you finally go all the way? Chapter 12: Burn Out Jasper's just asked you to stay with him in Hurley! Will you say yes? Chapter 13: Boiling Over It's been days of sexual tension between you and Jasper... and you're done waiting. Once you go all the way, will you be able to deal with the aftermath? Chapter 14: Bonfire This is the longest walk of shame of your life. Will you be able to reach Jasper before it's too late? Chapter 15: Trial By Fire Jasper has shown up in the middle of the desert to rescue you... again. When the trust exercise begins, what secrets will be revealed? Chapter 16: Like a House on Fire With one final night in Hurley, you have the chance to explore Jasper's house. Will you let him explore you too? Chapter 17: Rekindling the Flames You're ready to face your fears. Will Jasper help you through the fire? Chapter 18: Simmer Your time in Hurley is coming to a close. Will you be able to leave the town, and Jasper, behind? Chapter 19: Up in Smoke It's time to open the doors to Buried Treasure! Will the eatery be a success, or will Jasper's dreams go up in smoke? Chapter 20: Set the World on Fire Jasper loves you! When it comes time to decide the course of your future, will you drive off with your siblings? Or will you stay with Jasper and start a new life? Author The original author of the story is Tessa Bailey. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Tessa Bailey is originally from Carlsbad, California. While waitressing at K-Dees, her uncle's Manhattan pub, she put herself through Kingsborough Community College and Pace University's English program at the same time. She originally intended to pursue a career in journalism, but romance writing called to her. She now lives in Long Island, New York with her husband of eleven years and seven-year-old daughter. Although she is severely sleep-deprived, she is happy to be living her dream of writing about people falling in love. Category:Books Category:Red Hot Romance Category:Tessa Bailey